


Lovers in Hard and Dangerous Times

by RosiePaw



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: Being my reaction to Episode 3, "Hard Times."  Dedicated to everyone everywhere who's ever loved someone who refused to come out of the closet, however that closet was defined.





	Lovers in Hard and Dangerous Times

It worked for so long,

You being (mostly) out,

Him hovering on the threshold of the closet.

If you lied to your family,

Well, lies run in your family,

And at least you never lied to yourself.

You thought he was doing the same

Just more subtly

Because he had more to lose.

His family being the one with the nice clothes.

His family being the pillar of complacent self-righteousness.

('Cause it's easy to be the forces of good

when they can afford to outsource all the dirty work.)

 

So when he said you went too fast,

You thought at least he knew this about himself:

That how he felt about you,

That how you ~~feel~~ felt about him,

Was...  Well, there's that word,

All four letters of it.

 

So when it looked like it was all falling apart,

You said, let's leave this town behind.

Let's go to San Francisco,

To the Castro District.

Let's go to New York

Where there's always room

At the Stonewall Inn.

Let's go to London.

We can live in Soho.

Let's go to Alpha Centauri.

 

So when he said he didn't even like you,

You laughed.

You thought he was joking.

(He'd joked before,

Telling you to get behind him,

Then ushering you ahead.)

But when he said it was over

And stepped back into his closet,

You turned and sauntered away

Before you had to watch him

Slam the door.

At least you have your pride.

 

The priest says Pride was the sin

That caused Satan's Fall.

The preacher says you're going to Hell

'Cause you made a choice.

So - whatever.

If you can't have love,

If you can't have him,

At least you've got your pride.

 


End file.
